falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
大學廣場地鐵站
|footer = }} The College Square Station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The subway station under College Square. It's filled with feral ghouls and dead raiders. Upon entering, the first sublevel consists of a small room with some broken elevators to the south and stairs to the north. There are some feral ghoul and raider corpses littering the area. Also to the north, near a raider body, is a trip wire trap hooked up to a makeshift bomb attached to a trash can. There are two ammo containers near another raider corpse hidden behind some debris. Going down the stairs brings one to the second sublevel which opens into a larger room with restrooms to the southwest and southeast, countertops with registers to the west, east and north, and stairs down at the northwest and northeast. There are live feral ghouls on this level; one hiding in the east restroom, one will crawl out from the west register area, and two reside near the west stairs. There is also an Expert locked door on the north end of the room which leads behind the counter and to a protectron with a Novice terminal and the Live & Love #2 on top of a safe. One can go down either set of stairs to reach the platforms below. Taking the east set of stairs leads to a platform with at least 4 feral ghouls roaming the area. From the bottom of the stairs there is a Novice locked utility room to the south and access to the tracks to the north. A feral ghoul can be found to the far north end of the tracks feeding on a raider corpse with the journal scrap. Taking the west set of stairs leads to the opposing platform with another 4-5 feral ghouls wandering around. To the north is a small hallway followed by an Advanced locked door, both of which lead to a storeroom where a leveled feral ghoul awaits along with a steamer trunk of loot and the College Square Station key. To the south of the stairs is another protectron and pod with a Novice terminal and access to the tracks. 值得注意的物品 * 愛與生活第二期 - 在售票檯裡面的保險箱上面。進入前需解鎖專家難度的門，或是可用下面月台找到的鑰匙打開，或是用樓下終端機激活保護者，等待保護者開門。 * 大學廣場地鐵站鑰匙 - 底層，在西側的地鐵儲藏室，工具箱旁邊。 * Vault-Tec lunchbox - In the northeast corner of the map, tucked underneath a shelving unit * A bottlecap mine - At the end of the northwest hallway near the subway tracks on the bottom of a shelf. * 撕下的日誌(紙本筆記) - 在靠近地鐵軌道的西北走廊盡頭的一具屍體上，靠近泰德。 Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Ghoul Problem * Quartermastery * Randolph Safehouse - This is one of the locations Drummer Boy may ask you to cleanse of its inhabitants. Notes * Picking the lock at the ticket counter will make the protectron hostile to the player character. (Only if it has already been activated; it will be friendly if its terminal is hacked after the door is open.) * Upon returning to this location, everything will reset/respawn except for the dead raiders. Their bodies will be gone, leaving only their dropped weapons. * While investigating the corpses in the lower levels, Codsworth may remark "looks like these raiders became quite the Feral feast." Appearances The College Square Station appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 該站基於現實世界的哈佛站，位於哈佛廣場的下方，與輻射世界觀的大學廣場相對應。 圖集 CollegeSquareStation-Exterior-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance FO4 Live & Love in College Square Station.png|Live & Love College_Square_Station_key.jpg|College Square Station key en:College Square Station ru:Станция «Колледж-Сквер» uk:Станція «Коледж-Сквер» Category:Fallout 4 locations